2019–20 Wuhan coronavirus outbreak by country and territory (fictional)
Countries and territories with confirmed cases North America Clyohraira On January 30, 2020, there were 5 cases of the coronavirus in Saisan, Kalsmark, Wlaglwof, Aubygauba, and Jaumalwe. So far, there were only 100 cases of the virus in Clyohraira. El Kadsre On January 19, 2020, the El Kadsreian confirmed it's first and only coronavirus case in West Cliffstown. The woman was a Basque-El Kadsreian named Linda Narvaez. She committed suicide shortly after being tested positive for the virus, and her body was cremated away from civilization to prevent spreading of the disease. Since then, El Kadsre has had no reported coronavirus cases due to low El Kadsreian tourism to in the period prior to the outbreak. The El Kadsreian government also temporarily halted travel to China and ordered all El Kadsreian companies with factories in China to move production of their products elsewhere to prevent contamination and the spread of the coronavirus. Kadersaryina On mid December 2019, the first cases of the coronavirus in South Kadersaryina, after Chinese immigrants from Wuhan moved to Kadersaryina. So far, there were 1,839 cases of the coronavirus in Kadersaryina and there were 35 deaths from the coronavirus. Tasanala in January 10, 2020, Tasanalan government confirmed first coronavirus case in Kotohall in January 23, 2020, novel coronavirus spreads human to human faster than usual as Tasanalans failed to follow guide, next day, Tasanalan governments uses the guides from USA, UK and Philippines but in January 29, these guides are also failed in January 31, 2020, after found virus positive in 98% of all Tasanala 5 workers, forcing Mediaset to arrupt shutdown Tasanala 5 amid coronavirus scare Histeria On January 15, 2020, 5 cases of the 2019-nCoV virus were reported in Histeria after the last batch of flights of Wuhan to Histeria before flights via Mainland China to Histeria and vice-versa were banned. The flight was via Histeria Airways. The 3 were men, and the 2 were women. On January 20, 2020, the 1 woman suddenly died during their sleep. Their bodies ars currently secured to avoid spreading of the disease. On January 23, the 3 men and the other 1 woman were sucessfully healed by doctors in a hospital in New Lane City. Magisteria on January 17, 2020, 2 confirmed cases of the 2019-nCoV virus were reported in Michisota, Magisteria, just few days later, it increased to 5 cases, fortunately 3 were already cured. The Incumbent president, Carlos Perlman will give every school, office and gov't offices free N95 Masks and temporarly banned all flights to Wuhan and many parts of China, The Flight Ban to China will end until the 2019-nCoV virus ends. on February 6, 2020, 7 more cases were confirmed, and 2 of them are already died few hours later. Liberia on January 20, 2020, Liberia confirmed it's first case of the 2019-nCoV virus were reported in Monrovia, Liberia Liberia already banned all flights to Wuhan in mid-December 2019 after the first ever case of the virus was reported. Asia Citoyens Republic on January 26, 2020, there are 3 confirmed cases of people infected with nCoV. Flights via Mainland China to Citoyens Republic were banned until further notice. China (mainland) Main article: Merriamia On January 18, 2020, 1 case of 2019-nCoV was reported in Merriamia, on Gurewi after the last batch of flights of Wuhan to Merriamia before flights via Mainland China to Merriamia and vice-versa were banned. Haritsu In Haritsu, they were 14 confirmed cases of coronavirus. Vustrela Scratchia on February 1, 2020, 4 humans and 1 Scratch character (known as "Hildi", a female scratch character who wears Hijab) are tested positive for nCoV on February 7 at 11am, Hildi dies of critical condiction, causing #riphildi to be popular in Scratchian social media. on February 8 at 10am, Hildi's funeral is Muslim themed but twisted, her body is covered in protective cloth, all Scratch characters (all males wearing Taqiyah while all females wearing hijab (covering entire hair) and abaya) gathered in Hildi's funeral Europe Helvmark On January 29, 2020, Helvmark Health Goverment A/B only had coronavirus, cases last of flights of Wuhan to Helvodi before flights via Mainland China to Helvmark and vice-versa were banned. Agoland In Agoland, there are/were 13 confirmed cases. Aschsenland On January 28 2020, Pseudoconsort Soo Moon-di (Mundi) was infected with the Wuhan novel coronavirus (called novelcoronavirus in the country without spaces) after travelling to China to hold some documentary to scream about how fake their products were which were produced with free labour - something that Aschsenland really liked but is too rich to even have any labour. So far she was the only one infected and is now in an isolated isolation ward in the Isolation wing of the Seven Ribbons hospital. Suddenly, on 2 February, Pseudomonarch/Queen Star Butterfly showed similar signs and is now under testing. Since then, everything that came from or will come to China was banned until further notice. Jetanian Archipelago Victoria In February 5th 2020, the person Yuēsèfū Guójiā (Chinese-Victorian) was infected with Corona Virus Gauese Archipelago Gau in February 6, 2020, 7 people came from Wuhan, tested positive for virus, a day later, an experiment cure injects to 7 infected people to contain coronavirus from 7 people, and it was ultimately successful Yuru-charaia in February 7, 2020, 17 people are tested positive in February 8, 2020, human to human transmission confirmed as infected people infects atleast 100 people due to agrresive rule that forces anyone to wear Yuru-chara costume (fully masked, fully hides body) in the country, however an hour later, 65 are tested positive Unknown Twin Isles On February 1, 2020, Dark Blue is infected with suspected novel Coronavirus infection, however, 1 week later, it was tested positive. Countries and territories with suspected cases North America Juulzaden It's believed that the Juulzadenco Secretary of State, Melkel Abuji, and the Sino-Zadenco journalist and labor union activist, Salgon Xianghuk were infected with the coronavirus back at February 4, 2020. Prevention in other countries North America Clyohraira The Government of Clyohraira announced a couple days after those first cases, they would temporary stop all trading activities with China to prevent contamination of products made from China and had stopped all airline flights to China. They also announced that they're gonna be contributing and developing the vaccine for the coronavirus with other countries, despite the companies, Aubireng had already created antiviral drugs for the coronavirus back at mid January 2020, and Carnade created those antiviral drugs to prevent the coronavirus back at mid December 2019. Kawa After there were reports in television news including newspapers about the coronavirus outbreak from Wuhan, China spreading, Kawanese airports were forced to ban air flights to China until further notice, in order to prevent the virus spreading all over Kawa. The government recently built a smart security gate all around the canals. If the gate confirms that someone is from China, then access for them will be denied... and if anything or anyone from China tries to get past the gate in Kawa, then they will get electrocuted, but not in a deadly way. YinYangia The YinYangian Government banned anything that comes from China, even flights from all of mainland China were forced to be cancelled until further notice Europe Aschsenland Aschsenland basically banned everything that goes to or comes from China. N95s were available but were rarely used since the nation deployed aeroplanes that released sanitizers into the air. United Noobian Nations Currently, all transportation to or from China is illegal, including: * People * Trading activities * Export/Importing things to/from China This has been implemented by a meeting involving a meeting with the members of this organization as of February 4, 2020. Data table Category:2019-20 Wuhan coronavirus outbreak Category:Countries lists Category:Lists Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:2019 events Category:2020 events